Shia Labeouf
Shia Labeouf 'is the middle child of Harry, and Nadine Labeouf and as such a member of House Labeouf. Shia has two siblings in the form of Luke, and Ellie Labeaouf with whome Luke is a thane of Westbridge and a very powerful warrior in House Labeouf, while his sister Ellie is married to James Hartrian and is Shia's best friend in the entire world. Shia is involved in a relationship with Meghanna who he comes to understand at the end of the Rise of Lucerne is a vampire, and thus the future of these two who were for the majority of the second book deeply in love is in question. During his youth Shia Labeouf was defined by the fact that he was very close with his family. Shia was confused during this time by his families continued support of the ruling House Malfoy, as he watched as they commited acts of violence on their people and allowed the city to decline. Despite all of this and his continued efforts their loyalty to Westbridge was continueing even though it has become clear that House Malfoy is very bad for the city. Shia himself was very mistrustful of House Malfoy, and he has a personal rivalry with Gregory Malfoy , over Greg's mistreatment of the population. Recently Shia Labeouf had become increasingly close to Meghanna who he knows as Megan Fox, and he is unconditionally in love with her. This begin as infatuation but their love was something he couldn't control, and thus he desired to be closer and closer to the girl that seemed unwilling to meet or be around anyone other then him. It was during this time that his rivalry with Gregory Malfoy would reach a different level as he would intervene as Gregory was brutally beating a women in the street, and in return he was attacked by several of Gregories cronies, and as he was beaten the beating was interupted by Meghanna of whom knocked one of the men through a nearbye wall, and then proceeded to unleash her sword and threaten everyone around. Shia at this point go to his feet, and in front of the now hundreds of people would engage in a duel with Gregory Malfoy of whom was also a skilled fighter. The two would fight for some time until finally Shia defeated him and prepared to kill him until he was pulled away by his brother Luke who understood the consequences if he killed Gregory. Following this he grew closer to Meghanna and alongside her he begin to become involved in the Westbridge underground where he would work openly towards the rebellion growing in Westbridge against the forces of House Malfoy. As this continued he was shocked when the city of Westbridge was attacked and sacked by the forces of Lucerne, and during this he was protected by both the troops of Lucerne, and Meghanna of whom showed herself to be a Vampire thus shocking Shia. With the Kingdom of Lucerne in control of Lucerne he became a very significant player in the town, and he would grow only more powerful as the days went on. All of this was vastly overshadowed by the fact that he wasn't able to see Meghanna for months as her status as a Vampire meant that she was kept away from the city, under the orders of the ruling elite in the city. Distraught at not seeing Meghanna he would travel westward and into the forests of Weerhousen where he was captured by rebels near the border. The moment he was captured by the rebels his fate was felt by Meghanna of whom would travel towards the site in an effort to save him from the fate that awaited him. History Early History : '' "I was born with a silent love for the people of the land. I knew that they deserved better then the sad world the Malfoy's had brought them too, and that made me sure that something needed to change." : -Shia Labeouf Shia Labeouf was born on the island of Jalna inside Westbridge, and he is the middle child of Harry, and Nadine Labeouf. As a young man he worked with his older brother Luke Labeouf in increasing his abilities in politics as this was the avenue that the House was down. Shia Labeouf gained noteriety when he started an organization that gathered food, and other goods from the wealthy and then redistributed this to the poor and needy. This organization was something that brought him into the forefront of House Labeouf and it led his older brother Luke to give up his inheritance as he felt that Shia was better suited to eventually leading House Labeouf. During his youth Shia Labeouf was defined by the fact that he was very close with his family. Shia was confused during this time by his families continued support of the ruling House Malfoy, as he watched as they commited acts of violence on their people and allowed the city to decline. Despite all of this and his continued efforts their loyalty to Westbridge was continueing even though it has become clear that House Malfoy is very bad for the city. Shia himself was very mistrustful of House Malfoy, and he has a personal rivalry with Gregory Malfoy, over Greg's mistreatment of the population. Gregory Malfoy : "Gregory wasn't so much a flawed individual as he was the most evil vindictive waste of life I'd ever seen. It was his failings that made me sure about the fact that his house, and in that way his entire way of life had to leave." : -Shia Labeouf When Shia Labeof was 15 he first met Gregory Malfoy, and in this first meeting Gregory was in the process of beating up a younger boy, when Shia stepped in and stopped him. Gregory became enraged that someone had dared resist him, and so the two engaged in a fist fight in which to the embaressment of Greg, he was though rally beaten up by Shia. '''Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Sadness With the Kingdom of Lucerne in control of Lucerne he became a very significant player in the town, and he would grow only more powerful as the days went on. All of this was vastly overshadowed by the fact that he wasn't able to see Meghanna for months as her status as a Vampire meant that she was kept away from the city, under the orders of the ruling elite in the city. Captured : "I couldn't move on without her. I couldn't think anymore let alone sleep. I found myself constantly hating myself for loving something so clearly beyond the realm of reality, but that didn't change what I felt." : -Shia Labeouf Distraught at not seeing Meghanna he would travel westward and into the forests of Weerhousen where he was captured by rebels near the border. The moment he was captured by the rebels his fate was felt by Meghanna of whom would travel towards the site in an effort to save him from the fate that awaited him. As she made the long journey as quickly as she could it was Shia that was in the hands of the rebels, and while captured by them he found himself overhearing them as they were speaking Lahmian and while they thought he would never know that language he knew Persian and from that he was able to understand much of the conversation. He discovered these men were resisting the rule of the Vampire court in Weerhousen, and were the soldiers of Strigi of which he came to understand was the most sane of the vampire bloodlines. Realizing these were good men he revealed himself to be the Vampires in Westbridge With the relationship between Meghanna, and Shia Labouef continueing despite his knowledge about what she was it was simply a matter of time until others came to know the truth. This would happen when a servent overheard accidently struck her with a knife when she was cutting food, and the wound healed faster then it should have. The servent would alert Harry Labouef of whom would barge into the room with many armed men where Meghanna leapt to protect Shia and was nearly killed during the exchange but Shia was able to stop his father from killing her. Harry would confine her to a cell, and despite Shia's constant attempts to have her released, his father feared greatly for Shia's life and refused everytime no matter what Shia suggested. The confinement lasted for weeks, and as this went by Shia would visit her in the prison, but watched constantly by his brother Luke Labouef he was unable to feed her his blood, and her pain grew increasingly bad as time went onl. Meghanna would begin to starve, and as she started to die her progeny's would sence her death knell, and arrived in Westbridge, where they broke into the prisoner, and were nearly able to get her released at the cost of killing several gaurds, but Meghanna resisted this saying the gaurds hadn't done anything and didn't deserve death. Harry watched alongside his personal gaurds as this happened and changed his opinion of her nearly completely in one single moment. Hearign from the gaurds what was happening Shia broke though the gaurds placed on him to keep him away and barged through his brother and hugged Meghanna deeply. Tormund Fox would come forward with a vial of blood smuggled with him in case they were not able to find live bodies, and she was fed while Shia held her in his arms. Realizing watching his son that his heir was deeply in love with this girl, Harry Labouef would stop fighting her, and while sending away her progenies Meghanna was brought back to strength using the blood of animals, and as she healed she grew on Harry of whom saw how much she loved his son. Meghanna, Shia, and Harry would come to an arrangement where Meghanna would be sworn into House Labouef and act as a part of the Honor Gaurd, and would be allowed to stay within the city as long as they did not feed on a single drop of human blood, and despite the resistence of Tormund Fox they would all agree to this becoming known as the Red Foxes of Westbridge. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the manipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Harry Labeouf - Father Nadine Labeouf - Mother Luke Labeouf - Brother Natasha Labeouf - Sister Relationships Meghanna See Also : Meghanna Since the moment Meghanna broke into Shia Labeouf's room the two have been inseperable. Meghanna has made Shia believe that she's a trader from Weerhousen, and so he understands why she spends so much time abroad. As time goes on Meghanna longs to simply stay in Westbridge with him, but she knows that to do this would risk the life of Shia Labeouf, and thats something she is not willing to do. For Shia Labeouf he wants to marry this girl, and have his family with her, and he longs for the day he has the courage to give her the ring he has already purchased for her. Category:House Labeouf Category:Frank Category:People of Westbridge Category:People Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight